Sacrifice
by Beyond There
Summary: New evil has come, one far more powerful than Nightmare and Meta Knight. Can Kirby destroy it, or will he be vanquished by it?


Yeah, I'm not such a Kirby fan, but I decided to write this because I needed to get my imagination running. This is my first Kirby fanfict so please do not flame me. Also, I do not own Kirby.

It was a sunny day, a perfect day for a picnic. Kirby bounced happily down the road, with food he had stolen from the kitchen. Everything was peaceful until-"Kirby! Come back here!" Kirby turned around and saw that Fumu and Bun were chasing him. Kirby, thinking that it was just a game of tag, ran even faster, thus making Fumu and Bun slow down. "I can't believe it." Bun huffed. "Who knew a puffball that eats so much can run so fast?" Fumu shook her head. "We may never know."

It was not long before Kirby lost his breath. He panted and sweated (Gross!). He had eaten all the stolen food and was lost. "Poya poya…" Kirby wheezed. Suddenly, he heard a twig snapped and a footstep. He turned around and saw a dark figure. The sunlight hit the figure and it dissolved the shadow. Kirby could see that it was a boy. He had black raven hair and streaks as white as snow, and eyes like raindrops. It narrowed and he whipped out a sword. Before Kirby knew what was happening, the stranger had struck the first shot. WHAM! Kirby hit a tree. "Poya…" he groaned as he stood up. It reminded him when Meta Knight first fought him.

_(I only saw episode 3 once so I'm trying my best to remember that episode…sorry if it isn't accurate.)_

_Flashback_

_Meta Knight was on a cliff. He jumped down the and onto the rocky ground. "Kirby" he said. "Because you came, I believe you were ready." He pulled out his sword; lightning sparkled as it formed it. "I will show you how serious this is!" _

_He unleashed the first attack- striking Kirby on the face. He made contact on the cheek and bombed Kirby a few meters away. He proceeded to slap Kirby on the cheek with Galaxia. It was like he was a punching bag, and Kirby felt defenseless. _

_End of Flashback. _

Kirby shook his head. He wasn't going to be defenseless again! He looked around for things to inhale. WHACK! He was flung to a rock. "Poyah….." he moaned of the horrible pain. He really needed to think quickly before the stranger beat the stuffing out of him.

A nearby bird came by, dropping a feather as it was flying. Kirby, who was very thankful for the feather, swallowed it and became….Feather Kirby! (I do no know what name so please tell me the right name so I can correct it.) He flew way up into the sky and onto the clouds, to hide him from the stranger. He looked back and saw no one. Yes! Now he was safe. He could see Cappytown and the castle. He started to fly down but was stopped by the sound of wings. Someone else's wings.

(Okay, here comes the crappy part. I don't know how to make this part so read on and ignore it.)

The stranger-guy had wings. Except that it was black. Like midnight black. And he was following him! Kirby was only an infant but he was quick on his feet. He swooped down and landed in the castle, but not before being hit again on the back. He stumbled to the town's square, and fell unconscious. (From the pain and hey, it really hurts!)

When he woke up, he saw himself in a bed. He was surrounded by friends. Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Fumu, Bun, and many other people. "Poya?" he asked. "One of the Cappies brought you here." Fumu explained. "You were badly injured." Bun added. "Who attacked you?" Meta Knight started to ask but was stopped by a knock on the door. "Hey everyone, it's Sir Arthur!" announced Sword as he opened the door. "I heard Kirby was injured." Sir Arthur said. "So I came to visit. But I brought a surprise! I have an apprentice!" He moved away to show a boy. Kirby glanced at him and gave out a startled gasp. He immediately recognized who the boy was.

It was the attacker.

Ahh….suspense. I hope this wasn't too bad or too short. I hope you actually enjoy it!

Read and review, no flames please!

-Beyond There


End file.
